Many software applications offer multiple functions to users. Further, most users do not use all the functions of the software application. For example, a restaurant related software application may offer functions for finding restaurants by cuisine, viewing photographs of dishes, search menus of restaurants, and read reviews of specific restaurants. Most users of this software application, however, may only really utilize the viewing photographs of dishes. Another software application may offer similar functions; however, users of the other application may overwhelmingly prefer the search by cuisine and read review functions of this application.